Nothing But AU Dribbles
by MistFromNowhere
Summary: Dribbles set in the same AU. Rating may go up.
1. Morals

**Word prompt: Morals **

**Word Count: 215**

**Pairing: Law x Nami**

* * *

Sometimes Nami wondered if Law had any morals. The almost sadistic nature of his constant badgering brought Law such adulterated joy that she sometimes wondered if his only attraction towards her was purely from him watching her suffer his teasing and mind games. So when she decided to confront him on his conscience he merely chuckled and said, "Nami, I'm going to be a surgeon" planted a kiss on her forehead and took her hand.

"Maybe on the black-market, Trafalgar. but I don't know many doctors with an attitude like yours." Nami told him, bumping her shoulder into his with a frown.

"Maybe so" Law chuckles "it's definitely a higher paying job."

"So you're not going to deny looking into the 'darkside' of the surgeon business?" Nami asks unsurprised with a smile.

"Well, you are a high demanding girlfriend, I have to pay for those dates somehow" Law jokes letting go of her hand to pinch her cheek. "And besides, you know I already have one foot in that door." He adds dropping his voice, and his hand from her face. Nami knows that tone; she doesn't know if she should ask what he means or if to quickly change the subject. Instead, Nami hugs him, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her face into his shoulder "yeah" she replies "I know".

* * *

**A/N: So this is me getting my works out there, I'll most likely take this down shortly just because I'm overly paranoid when it come to showing any of my writing to people. anyways I have an undying love for this pairing and it has way too few fanfics about it; so this is me, contributing. Reviews are always welcome. **


	2. Hiding

**Word prompt: Hiding**

**Word Count: 268**

**Pairing: Law x Nami**

* * *

Nami knew all of Law's routine routes that he took between classes and she did everything in her power to not cross them; but after a while her attempts began to catch her tormentor's attention and he turned her desperate avoidance into a game of cat and mouse. He would sometimes meet her at her classroom door and great her with a sarcastic smirk that suggested more than she liked, then he would disappear into the throng of students rushing to their next class. Other times he would just stroll around a corner as if it were the most normal thing in the world, he would give her a small nod of acknowledgement then continue onto his class; Nami would change her route every time that happened.

The worst though, was when he followed her, or what she should say is "walked with her" for his pride was much too big to just tail her as if he were some shadow. When Law chose this approach, he would idly strike up a conversation. The topic would very, allowing his intellectual side come out and for herself to express her well written one, that usually only had time to come out for teachers in papers. As time went by Nami began to realize that with each if these encounters she found herself craving for the next one. Nami would try to convince herself that their conversations were boring, but she'd just shake her head with a small smile on her lips. Law may be her creepy unrelenting stocker, but not once had she ever considered him a boring person.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this a while back it takes place before the first dribble, before they get together. Anyways let me know what you think. *the disclaimer is on my profile* **


	3. Secrets

**Word prompt: Secrets**

**Word Count: 223**

**Pairings: Zoro x Tashigi, Zoro x Sanji, Ace x Moda, Usopp x Kaya**

* * *

Everyone has secrets, even in tight knit friend groups. And there are some most people know but never say they know, like for instance Nami knows Zoro and Sanji that once, when they were piss drunk they tried to prove who the better kisser was by making out with each other and then things escalated and ended up with the two of them sleeping together in the way it implies.

She knows Bonney only truly eats when she and Luffy hang out together once a week at the all you can eat buffet down the road from his house; Almost all of her other meals usually end up in the toilet. That Usopp believes Kaya is sicker than she lets on and he makes himself sick worried about her. She knows Ace is infatuated with the freshmen, Moda. She knows Tashigi is pregnant, and that she is too afraid to tell Zoro he is the father.

Nami doesn't really know why she knows all of these secrets, but what she does know is that hardly anyone else knows any of this. She also knows that a few secrets are only hurting her friends but she knows they're not hers to tell. So when the subject relating to the person or situation comes up in the conversation, she bits her tongue and stays quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm not really sure where this takes place yet, I think sometime after Nami and Law are together. Also I'm not a huge Yaoi fan, I enjoy writing it more than reading it, so that cleared up there maybe implied Law x Kid in these dribbles at some point, I have yet to write it but I have it planned (it won't be a main focus). Let me know if Nami seems too OOC or anything, I'm trying to keep her in character but it's my first time writing her so I'm not sure if I'm doing that good of a job. **


	4. Control

**Word prompt: Control**

**Word Count: 1134 **

**Pairing: Law x Nami**

* * *

Dressing in overly unattractive clothing was what Nami thought would be a brilliant plan to gain some control over her tormentor. The problem that didn't even cross her mind–well it did, but the horrifying image made her push it aside–was the fact that her choice of dress, literally made Law want to strip her clothes off.

It was a Wednesday morning and Nami was a frustrating, ten minutes late for school. All of the other students had already filed in to their classes and she was going to hers as fast as she could in a tight, salmon pink, knee length, business skirt and two inch, olive green business heels that matched her blouse. She didn't even want to think about why Bellemere had the ugly suit.

Nami was in sight of her classroom, when a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist and tugged her back several steps and through a door. The next thing she knew her back was press into a wall and a taut, obviously male body pressed against her chest and stomach. She could feel deep chuckles radiating from his chest, his warm breathe tickling at her ear.

"You did it again today, Ms. Nami" she shivered as he spoke, his voice hardly a whisper "I had hoped you would"

At first Nami wanted to knee him in the crouch as hard as she could but quickly thought better of making him mad, she already knew from past situations that he would already have calculated her assaulting him in his most vulnerable area on his person into his counter plan.

"What do you want Law?" she hissed turning her head away from him.

"For you to get out of these god awful clothes Ms. Nami." Law chuckled when he felt her tensed against his body, "you've been dressing like this for days, and it has become irritating."

"And why would I want to do that Mr. Trafalgar, Especially when you're asking me so rudely?"

"Rudely?" he smirked into her ear "how would you like me to propose such a request?" he asked, his voice going husky as he started running his tattooed fingers slowly up and down her outer right thigh.

Nami ignored his caress the best she could as she responded, "Why don't you start by letting me go?"

"I don't feel like it, Ms. Nami," he breathed into her ear heavily as he slipped his hand up from her thigh onto her stomach and started undoing her suit's buttons one by one.

"Law, don't." was all she could really manage without fear creeping its way in to her voice. "Oh but Ms. Nami I have such great things for you to try out." Nami really did not like the sound of that. Law slipped her blouse off then slid his hand down the side of breast "at least you have a decent bra on," he told her his hand lowered to her waist, and hips, around the curve of her butt, down her thigh and hooked under her knee. Law easily pulled her leg up to hook around his hip and continued his way down her leg until he reached her shoe-clad foot. Law's skilled fingers quickly discarded the shoe and he set her leg down on the floor once again.

"No, not again, you prick" Nami growled as she felt his other hand begin its way to her hip, and swiftly kicked her shoe off. "Nami, you know I'll win." he didn't sound smug but, rather disappointed, and strangely that scared the hell out of her.

"Law?" she asked as she pressed her well equipped breasts farther into his chest "do you not want to win?" she wasn't thinking about the out come of her actions, only the quickest way to kept Law's interest on her.

She looked down and then back up into his eyes, placing the most innocent expression on her face as she did so. "I mean you would get to see me in only my underwear if you did win..." she trailed off as a highly amused smirk appeared on his face. "Miss Nami, do you want me to win?"

What is with that damn smirk? Was all Nami could think and she totally forgot to hold up her act as she once again lost the upper hand. Her words had set Law's mind going and he once again started at undoing her clothing. His hand was on her skirt zipper when Nami's nails latched into the skin at his wrist, her free arm was thrown around his neck and her teeth latched onto the skin over his jugular.

Law let out a yelp as he tired to back away from Nami but he just managed to pull her with him. "Miss Nami, I didn't know you liked it rough, or I would have complied sooner" he said as he reached up between them and wrapped his long, thin fingers around Nami's delicate neck and pushed her backwards against the wall, making her teeth slip from his tanned flesh as his arm extended.

"You bastard" Nami choked out grabbing at his hand that had planted itself on her neck, just barely restricting her breathing.

"Hush now, Nami dear," he told her in a quiet voice as his free hand moved to where it had previously been at her skirt zipper "there's no need to worry, I just want to get you out of that ugly suit." He purred into her ear as he let the skirt fall to the ground around her ankles. As soon a the skirt was out of the way he let go of her and turned and squatted down at his backpack that Nami hadn't realized was there, and unzipped it and pulled out a jean skirt, a black t-shirt and a pair of sneakers and held them out to her "here try these on" he told Nami in a casual voice and looking her in the eyes. Nami just stood there, against the wall in nothing but her bra, underwear and nylons looking at the offered clothing as if it was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"Come on Ms. Nami, we don't have all day" he said standing and handing her the clothes for her to put on. She quickly dresses and glances at Law, only to find him smirking at her from the door "catch ya later, Miss Nami" he says with a wink and makes his exit.

"Insufferable prick" Nami mutters as she slumps against the wall. Her skin felt like it was crawling where Law's tattooed hands had touched her, she wanted to scream; she wanted to follow him, for him to touch her more. Instead she glanced down to where her discarded clothes were only to find them gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm not sure where this came from, let me know what you think? It's not really how I wanted it to turn out (Zoro was suppose to show up. . .lol) but I think it works, for now. **

**Anyways, reviews are always nice and flames are welcome! (please let me know if my stuff is crap so I can make it better).**


	5. Comfort

**Word Prompt: Comfort**

**Word Count: 410**

**Pairing: LawxNami**

* * *

It was some unknown hour when Nami awoke with tears streaming down her face and onto the person below her. She was curled against Law's side her head resting in the crook of his arm. She had fallen asleep next to him hours before and was grateful for the comforting warmth radiating from his body. They were lying across black silk sheet that had been pushed down around their waists as they slept, exposing their bare torsos. The moon's light shone in through the open window above the bed, the cool air long since dried their sweat covered bodies. Nami could make out the dark inked patterns on his skin in the moonlight and idly yet attentively made sure to trace every black swirling line that stretched over his chest with the tips of her fingers. But whenever her fingers reached the mark of his former boss her movements become timid. She knew what it was like, having someone control you, and to have their mark on you. Though Nami didn't know the circumstances behind Law's tattoo she knew he despised it, and everything it related to. Nami knew they had both comforted themselves by rebelling in much the same way. By claiming control of their bodies and their minds with a permanent reminder that they were their own person.

Law shifted under her just enough to bring her out of her thoughts, and back to the man who had captured her heart.

"You know that's rather arousing" he commented rubbing her side in a lazy manner.

"I thought you were asleep" she told him stopping her caress by flatting her hand against his chest "did I wake you?" she asks, worried she had disturbed her insomniac lover.

"You did, but I'll be asleep again, at some point." he adds the last three words quietly as he traces a path up Nami's waist, up her arm; lingering at the raised scar tissue for a moment before continuing on to weave his fingers through her hair. Mindlessly curling her hair around his fingers.

At Law's touch Nami's eyes began to grow heavy and before she knows it, she is lulled into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Law lies awake for a long time after Nami drifts into the unconscious, he's not trying to sleep; he has no desire to sleep, he's content with just lying there, feeling Nami in his arms. Because he knows moments like these, never last for long.

* * *

**A/N: first off: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! you're the best! and all of you ghost readers I love you too, I'm a stat junkie so you clicking on the next chapter makes me know my work is somewhat worth while.**

** Okay, so this isn't the story I was planning on posting, but I'd much rather write a little fluffy/angst (or whatever this is) than the other prompt I was working on (grief). So yeah, another dribble with them as a couple. anyways Read & Review, please! **

**-Mist **

**P.S. My profile has the story's status, letting you know when I think the next dribble should be out by and all that good stuff.**


	6. Visitor

**Word Prompt: Visitor **

**Word Count: 667**

**Pairing: Nami X Law**

* * *

It was about midday on a Saturday when Law and Nami came fumbling through Law's apartment door. Their lips locking the second they stepped over the threshold, hardly waiting for the door to close behind them. As they made their ungraceful yet passionate way to the couch, Law vaguely noticed that his TV was on. But soon paid it no mind when he realized Nami still had her shirt on. They were laying on the couch now, Law's legs straddling Nami's hips. His mouth wondering to Nami's jaw, sucking and nipping at her neck causing Nami to gasp. One of his hands trailing up her bare stomach and under her plain black bra, the other supporting his weight along with his forearm next to her head.

Just then, Law's bathroom door clicks open and Law sits up glaring at the door, waiting to see who dared to step out. Nami lets go of Law's shirt she was about to pull off and props herself on her elbows. A tall, thin lady looking to be in her early twenties steps out of the bathroom drying her green hair with a towel. She was wearing nothing but a pair of striped underwear and a snug green tank top with the word "Happy" in bold letters across the bust. "Oh Law-Kun" green haired lady pouts, "You're cheating on me?"

Nami's jaw drops looks to Law only to see shock and panic written across his face. Nami slugs him and points towards the strange lady "who the hell is she?" she demands angrily, tears welling up.

"Oh, she's feisty too!" the woman purrs and walks towards them, her hips swaying "though she has a bit of a sailor's mouth"

"Cut the crap, Monet." Law frowns, rubbing his cheek and chooses to ignore Nami for the moment "Why are you here?"

"Law, you're no fun, can't I just pop in for a social visit as an old friend?" Monet pouts again as she sits down on the edge of the couch.

"We both know you don't do social visits to people like me, so what does _he_ want?" he says standing to allow Nami to sit up right. She reaches for her shirt that was discarded on the ground next to the couch and pulls it on. She's still confused and angry, but with a fourth person being brought into the equation, she controls her anger and waits for their conversation.

"Law don't be so insensitive, Doflamingo-Boss wants you to come home! He has high–"

"What will it take for you people to know I'm not going back?" he cuts her off "I've been gone four years now. What other proof does he need?" Nami reaches for Law's hand, his anger was seeping in to his voice, she wanted to try and calm him. Knowing if he didn't keep his cool, he probably wouldn't end up getting the information he wanted from this Monet lady.

"He may of let you leave back then, but Law, he always thought you'd come running home after your money ran out." Monet explained nonchalantly, rolling her eyes.

"I got a job," Law states bluntly. "Unless you wanted to tell me anything else, I'd suggest you to be on your way."

"Alright Law-Kun, I'll leave" She says picking herself up from off the couch, and walks back towards the bathroom and closes the door. When Monet remerged she had on orange striped leggings and pair of darker orange booty shorts that made Nami grateful she had leggings on. She paid know mind to them until she reaches Law's front door which at that point she turns toward him and looks him straight in the eyes. "Oh and I almost forgot." Monet's voice deepens, taking on an eerie tone; her expression frightens Nami, she looks seductively evil as Monet's eyes are cast in a shadow and her mouth turns up. She looks like a Predatory bird, ready to kill. "Dofly sends his regards and wishes to you visit soon" and with that, she's gone.

* * *

**A/N: it's out, finally! A little make out scene at the beginning there for you guys, too, even if I'm not very proud of it (I know I can do better). I couldn't bring myself to leave Monet out, for personal reasons, even if she is completely OOC. Thank you again to every who has and will review, you guys are great! and I love it when you tell me I need to correct something like grammar mistakes or misspelled words (which there are probably a few in this dribble, since I didn't edit it).**

**A/N: EDIT: I got around to editing the story I didn't change much just added a few words here and there and reworded a few things. **


	7. Overwhelming

**Word Prompt: Overwhelming **

**Word count: 598**

**Paring: Law x Nami **

* * *

It was a late Monday night and Nami was doing homework in the library, she didn't a lot of much to do, but she'd uncharacteristically been putting it off all week. The reason: Trafalgar Law. She couldn't stand him; She couldn't get him out of her thoughts! The anticipation of knowing she would see him, the almost painful feeling she got in her gut when seeing him. The very worst: knowing that when they parted ways it would feel as if she'd never be happy again. She wanted him, she knew, but his presents affected her too much; she hated it. She didn't want love; she wanted to be smart. Get through college, get a high paying job and then, maybe meet a man with a high paying job and merry him. Not some guy in his late twenties and only in his second year of College!

She wasn't a romantic person and she knew most people thought she was going about the idea of marriage wrong and that you should have love in a relationship; and she knew most thought it because of her past. Sure growing up with a single mom who had never been married and a sister, both more than capable women in their own right, there isn't much room for believing you need a man in the first place. But Nami knew she sounded like a "gold digger" when she told people she only want to marry someone with a nice income because of his income. But she herself wanted to make money on her own. And even if this "Trafalgar-guy" was in college to become a "Surgeon" she didn't want the feelings she had for him; she wanted him out of her life!

"Miss Nami?" she snapped eyes up from her neglected textbook when she realizes someone had said her name. "Law" she breathed, she felt her heart flutter in her chest and she forced the beginnings of a smile into a frown "I'm trying to do homework here, so make it fast." Nami's voice had a forced annoyed edge to it.

"And so is everyone else here" he said looking past her in an amused and calculating way.

At first Nami was confused, but as she followed his line of vision and saw the turned heads and casted them glares and lowered her voice. "What _do_ you want?"

He smirked at her "same thing you do" his tone a suggestive purr "I want to get homework done" he patted a stack of books that Nami hadn't noticed until then and deepened her frown.

"Go somewhere else" she hissed, "I don't need you to be distracting".

"I'm an A+ student, Nami, distracting is the last thing I am when I'm studying," he sounds miffed.

"So am I, you prick." And in a lower voice she adds "You being here is distracting."

He almost doesn't hear it but he does and he smirks. "So what was distracting you while I wasn't here?" he asks pretending he hadn't heard her.

She blushes, her anger rising again. "You're annoying," She answers. "And I thought you said you weren't distracting when studying" she mocks, their conversation, distracting them both.

"Well there are exceptions, you know," he told her softly, eyeing her carefully trying to see if she understood that she was the exception.

"I know," she tells him a little nervous. Not really knowing where this would take them. They both turn their eyes back to the books they have and only spoke to ask if the other would like a something from the vending machine.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's out later then I planned, but I've been rather down this last week. So yep raging Nami was my way of getting my anger out to be honest but I think it works. What do you guys think, are they OOC? I'm not really all that good at writing in character sometimes but I don't want them saying or doing things I can't actually see them doing (other than actually getting together, god I love crack couples). Also I was wanting them to actually become a couple in the dribble but I want to draw it out a bit more (why, i have no idea). . . well anyways let me know about mistakes please! and if they are OOC! **

**~Mist **


	8. Anxiety

**Word Prompt: Anxiety**

**Word Count: 1180**

**Pairings: Law X Nami**

* * *

Bepo and Nami were probably the few who noticed it, but when Kid commented on Law's mood, Nami began to worry. Law's hands were shaky, he seemed lost in his thoughts more often than not; and when he stopped going to class and calling Nami, she was downright frightened.

Law's mood had shifted almost the same day that Monet-lady visited, but the reasons, Nami wasn't too sure of. It's not like she had expected a heart-heart after Monet had left, but she sure as hell didn't expect Law to avoid her at all costs. So Nami decided to go to Law's apartment while knowing he wouldn't be there; and waited by his door.

Nami sat at his doorstep, hardly noticing the time moving by, her concern for the man she loved driving her to just sit there, and eventually she fell asleep.

When Nami awoke found she was warm and cozy, under the covers in a bed, her jacket had been removed. She can hear voices drifting in from the other room; they were slightly muffled but were casual sounding. She easily picked out Law's voice but the deeper, somewhat flamboyant voice she couldn't place. She opened her eyes law's room was dark except for two light sources: the light streaming from under the doorjamb and the red glow of the digital clock that read just a few minutes past midnight.

Nami rolls off the bed and as her feet touch the floor she notices her shoes have been removed as well. She stands rubbing her eyes and walks toward the door; the floorboards creaking every now and then under foot; the voices hush when she opens the door. She can see them, there in the kitchen, Coffee mugs in hand. Law's back was to her, the other man facing her, and she thinks he has to be one of the tallest men she ever seen. His face is hidden but she can see his shoulders, which were clothed in a white button down which is unbuttoned until it reaches his god awful orange pants. As she walks towards the kitchen she could see the man's face. He has on a pair of sunglasses with tinted lenses; His hair is blond and is slicked back.

"Law?" Nami's voice is thick and hoarse and she clears her throat.

"You should go home." Law tells her without turning towards her. He sounds exhausted and distant, and Nami thinks he probably hasn't slept in days.

"Oi, Law, show some manners! That's not how I brought you up." The man's boisterous voice sounds rough and teasing.

"You didn't bring me up, old man." Law spits, setting down his coffee mug and pushes away from the counter, and walks toward Nami, who is now standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Law?" she questions again, his face unreadable. He reaches her and brings a hand to her face, his fingertips barely brushing her cheek. Her hands griped desperately at the bottom hem of his hoodie. Nami is afraid of the tall man but she's not sure why; she can tell Law is on edge. "Nami, please go." He murmurs resting his forehead on hers. Her eyes still searching his face for an answer but to no avail, his breathing is uneven and his eyes closed.

"I'm not leaving you, you're a mess," she whispers chocking back a sob, not caring if the Law's words are only there to protect her.

"Well, would you look at you two lovebirds?" the tall man laughs. Nami can see Law stiffen and she glances past him towards the man.

"Who are you?" she asks, and Law's eyes open and warning bells sound in her head as he say's her name in a low voice.

"What? Little Law here didn't tell you?" he laughs for real this time, loud and thunderous "he's never shown you any family photos?" but then he glances around and at the bare walls of the apartment and frowns, "well I guess he doesn't have any," His voice turning sour. His gaze returns to Nami's then and his eyes narrow, a large smile on his face "I'm Donquixote Doflamingo, head of the Dressrosa Toy Company."

Nami wasn't stupid she knew who that was and knew that the company was just a cover for a larger and dark business. She had been on that playing field long enough to know he was not a man to be taken lightly. He was head of one of the largest organized crime rings in the world; He was waist deep in the political world and untouchable by any police force. And Nami knew Law had strings attached to him the moment she laid eyes on the tattoo on his chest, but she never dreamt he'd pay a private visit to Law's shabby apartment, and Nami figured Law had thought the same.

"And might I make the pleasure of your acquaintance, Miss…?" Nami realizes she probably been silent for far too long, and lets out a shaky breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding.

"You don't need to know" Law speaks up, he sounds to controlled and monotone, and he turns from Nami, towards Donflamingo "I think it's time you leave, we had our talk, so leave her out of this! She's not the only reason I'm not going back."

Donflamingo chuckles it's deep this time "but she is a reason." Nami can see Law go rigid knowing he's screwed up, "and Law that's enough to make her very important in this 'situation'." Doflamingo stands then, his coffee mug long forgotten on the counter beside him and walks towards them " it was nice to finally get to meet you Nami; Monet told me so much about you." Nami blushes remembering the state she was in when the green haired Lady interrupted them.

"That harpy!" Law groans.

"Law, I would be pleased if you would refrain from calling one of my girls a Harpy, no matter of her man eating abilities" Doflamingo nonchalantly added as if he really didn't care at all. "Well, Law it was great seeing you after all this time, you should come visit sometime"

"Like hell I will. You should just stay away."

"Well it was a try, See you around Trafalgar-Kid." And with that he pushes past them and grabs his big fluffy pick coat off of the coat rack and leaves without another word.

When the door clicks closed, Nami moves forward and wraps her arms around Law's waist and presses her face between his shoulder blades. "Nami, please don't go" she wasn't planning to but she still tell him "okay" anyways and pulls away, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards his room. They climb into bed not bothering to change out of their clothes, and lie on their sides under the covers. Their legs tangled together. Law buries his face in Nami's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms cradling his head. They both wish for sleep to come, but neither of them sleeps for what seems like hours.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot last time to think reviewers and followers and every one for reading! so thank you! **

**I don't know How I feel about this chapter. . .it seems a little off to me. but yeah I think someone pointed out that they can see a story forming which is actually why these dribbles have been taking so long to come out. I had a story line in my head for a while but it was high school centric and well I was a little late finding out Law's age (I always assumed he was younger) so the age gap between him and Nami just didn't work for my idea and I wanted them to be a little bit more mature and their time skip selves. so any of you that are not caught up with the Manga I'm sorry for any spoilers that may be in future chapters. anyway reviews and flames welcome! and thank you in advance. **

**-Mist**

**P.S. Is Donflamingo out of character to you?**

**EDIT: okay I redid it a little bit added about 150 words, hopefully it doesn't feel as rushed. anyway thanks everyone for putting up with me :3**


End file.
